Jake Blackford (Carpe Diem)
Profile under construction ''Jake Blackford is used by me - Muggleborn-Phoenix - in my Fanfiction story: Carpe Diem.'' Jake Blackford is one of the main antagonist of the fanfiction series, Carpe Diem. He is a well known powerful Warlock, with Dark Magic. He is the father of Anastasia and Rue Saddler, the ex-husband of Rosie Saddler, and the son-in-law of Aster and Thomas Saddler. Jake was a member of the Blackford Family. Personality Jake Blackford is, without a doubt, a master at deception and manipulation. He managed to convince his now deceased wife to conceive two children, both of whom would inherit his Dark Magic. He seems willing to do whatever it takes to get his plan accomplished, such as when he alligned himself with the High Priestess Nimeuh to poison Camelot's water supply, and later manipulated Cenred into helping Morgause and Morgana. Those who knew Jake described him as being a dangerous, violent, and terrifying person. According to his own daughter he was a power-hungry lunatic, and was rarely caught by surprise. Physical Appearance TO BE ADDED Powers and Abilities Jake Blackford was an extremely powerful dark warlock. The mere mention of his name has struck fear and acknowledgement of his powers from many characters throughout the series. He was able to successfully spell Anastasia and Sir Leon with a curse unbeknownst to anyone, which made them dream about the Dark Tower. Jake has shown to be very skilled in making potions, as he was able to concoct a potion that very nearly destroyed the love between Merlin and Ana. *'Channeling': The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. *'Conjuration': The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Spell Casting': The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. *'Telekinesis': The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew': The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Relationships Rosie Saddler Much is unknown about their past, but it is known that they had a romantic relationship and their union led to the birth of their daughters Anastasia and Rue Saddler. However, after their daughters had been born, their marriage had some troubles, following a conversation between Rosie and her friend Sam, stating that she could never forgive Jake for what he planned to do to Ana when she turned eighteen. Anastasia Saddler As a child, Ana and Jake had an almost father-daughter relationship. Ana remembers her father used to entertain her using magic, and recite stories for her before bed. However, after he abandoned her and Rue shortly after their mother's death, Ana grew to hate him bitterly. A few years later, when Ana is abducted, Jake saves her from being killed and returns her to Camelot with the help of Sir Gwaine. When she awakens, Ana reunites with her father and wants to believe that he's there to be a part of her's and Rue's life, but soon learns that he is working with Morgana and tells him to leave. It seems that Jake does care for his daughters' as he was hurt by Ana's anger and told her that the only reason he left after her mother had died was to not cause problems with her grandparents, and that he never showed up again in order to protect her and Rue. He also trusted Anastasia, being deeply convinced that she was strong enough to protect her friends and family against outside forces - it was later proven that Jake was using Ana to unleash her dark side and turn her against her friends. Rue Saddler Despite also being his daughter, Jake did not have a close relationship with Rue like he did with her older sister, but he did teach her all about medical herbs. This led to her study and practice in medicine. Thomas and Aster Saddler Jake was despised by Aster and Thomas due to his hold on Rosie. Years later, Jake arrives in Camelot and tells them that he wishes to see Anastasia, Thomas insists that he leaves or he will tell the King of his true nature and watch as he is sentenced to death. Before he leaves, Jake points out that he cannot keep him and Ana apart forever, and that as her dark magic grows she will seek him out of her own free will. Morgana Both Morgana and Jake participated in a passionate affair during their overthrowing of Camelot. Jake promised Morgana that he would do everything within his power to help her kill Uther and Arthur, but only if she helped him secure Anastasia. He relayed the prophecy of his daughter to Morgana, making her want to tip the balance between the forces so that she could overtake Camelot by the force of dark magic. Agaravine The two were allies while they plotted to overthrow Camelot, and are now enemies after Agaravine learned of Jake's personal affair with Morgana. Jake asked Agaravine for help in getting Anastasia out of Camelot which Agaravine refused due to his hatred for Jake, but later conspired to kill Ana. He was thwarted by Jake but spared because Morgana needed him in Camelot. Morgause Category:Muggleborn-Phoenix